August 5, 2014 Update
__NOEDITSECTION__ Directives We’ve added a brand new prestige/achievement-style system. *Showcase Your Honors: Build up your Directive Score and show off your prowess with others! *Ramp Up Stats: Earn points and certs with each Directive Tier completion (4 per Directive Tree) *Build Your Arsenal: Obtain exclusive Auraxium prestige weapons and appearance items upon each Directive Tree completion *Choose Your Direction: Directives reinforce all roles available in game; from aircraft to tanks to grunts to generals, there are options for every soldier! New Ribbons *Kill Streak: Earning a kill streak bonus awards credit towards this ribbon. *Logistics: Awarded by Sunderers equipped with resupply or repair modules when they give repairs and resupplies to other vehicles. Amount required is comparable to the Resupply Ribbon. Players must be in the Sunderer for this ribbon to be credited. *Resupply Ribbon (updated): Resupplies by Sunderer will no longer count towards the Resupply ribbon; it is now exclusively from Engineer ammunition resupplies. Faction Pistols *VS Spiker: Reverse-engineered from ancient Vanu tech, the Spiker's hovering powercore allows the standard 2x burst to be held and charged into an accurate 6-round salvo. *NC NC08 Mag-Scatter: The NC08 Mag-Scatter's powerful tungsten buckshot and compact frame make it an excellent close-range sidearm that can quickly dispatch nearby targets. *TR T4 AMP: The Terran Republic's Automatic Machine Pistol functions similarly to an SMG thanks to its lightning-fast, fully automatic fire. Resource Consolidation The three resource types have been consolidated down to one; Nanites. The old resource system was a common source of frustration for many players. To alleviate numerous pains of that system and pave the way for future strategic improvements, we have consolidated all of the resources into a single new resource, rebalanced costs, and normalized resource income. *Infantry resources, Mechanized resources, and Aerospace resources have all been combed into a single new resource called Nanites. *Nanite income has replaced all other resource incomes and occurs at a steady 50 resources per minute, with a max pool of 750. *Resource boosts such as those from Membership now apply to Nanites. *Nanite income is tied to the warpgates, so it does not change with territory ownership or vary by continent. Players will always receive 50 nanites per minute. *New players will start with 600 nanites. *You can now see your current value of Nanites on the lower sections of the Mini Map. *All vehicles and MAX now cost Nanites to be created. Vehicle and MAX costs have been rebalanced to account for the consolidation. *Infantry consumables are now purchased with Nanites. Costs of consumables have been rebalanced. *Acquisition Timers have been removed from vehicles and MAX. The ability to pull additional vehicles and MAX is now purely based on available resources to the player. **Acquisition timer cert lines have been deprecated,and all certs spent on them refunded. *Auto resupply is now defaulted to on for all items. This is now the way to restock consumables. An auto-resupply toggle checkbox has replaced the “+” resupply button on the main loadout page. *Consumable stack sizes have been reduced to the max possible carrying capacity. Players who have more than the new stack size will still have all the consumables they purchased previously, but will be unable to see that amount and will eventually use enough to get down to the new limit. *Nanite Costs of Vehicles and Consumables: **450 - Galaxy, Liberator, MBTs **350 - ESFs, Lightning, MAX **200 - Sunderer **150 - Harasser **75 - Revive Grenade, C4, Prox/Betty/Claymore mines **50 - Flash, Tank Mine, Concussion Grenade, AV Grenade, Sticky Grenade, Frag Grenade, Medkit **25 - Restoration Kit, Flash Grenade, Smoke Grenade, EMP grenade, Heal Grenade, Decoy Grenade Spawning Changes *'Quick Deploy':The death recap screen now has a quick deploy option. **When you spawn at a location it will become your quick spawn location, respawning at that location will be 5 seconds quicker than a normal respawn. **When your quick spawn location becomes invalidated (destroyed/capped/too far away) a new one will be chosen based on your death location. **Quick spawn can be bypassed using Escape or Mouse Click. Those will open the Deploy Screen as normal to pick a new class or deploy location. *Respawning at Facilities or Sunderers that are within 300m of your death location should no longer require a loading screen. *The canopies on top of most spawn rooms has been removed. This will allow you to shoot up out of the spawn rooms a little easier, hopefully shooing away those pesky Liberator campers. *The painfields around most spawn rooms have been increased in size. This should force campers to back up a bit. *New defensive certification for Sunderer: Deployment Shield. *Generates a shield for the Sunderer when deployed that will absorb up to a certain amount of damage, but will regenerate over time. Damage done to the Sunderer or the shield will delay the shields regeneration for several seconds. Outfits & Recruitment We polished up the interface, fixed bugs, and added a couple things to Outfits and Recruitment. *Outfit Leaders now have the ability to give permissions to set the Outfit Decal, Update Recruitment Details, and Manage Recruitment Applications. *If an outfit rejects a player's petition to join them while that player is offline, a notification will be played the next time that player logs on. *Outfit leaders will now receive a notification when someone applies to your outfit. *As an applicant you will now receive a notification that your application was sent successfully. *If you drop your outfit for a different one your decal will now update correctly. *You can now type way more information when listing your outfit for recruitment. *Added a filter to the outfit recruitment browser for outfit size. *Outfit base capture now calculates play contribution before xp buffs are applied. *All faction banners have been redesigned for better visibility and for outfit decals. *Pending requests that were in a bugged state should now be removed. Continent Locking We did some polish and bug fixing. We also added new adversarial alerts. *Adversarial Alerts **All existing alerts have been retired and replaced with Adversarial Alerts **An Adversarial Alert triggers whenever an empire controls at least 75% of a continent **The "attacking" empire who triggered the alert wins by either conquering the continent (by having 85% territory control) or by maintaining their 75% control by the end of the time limit. **The "defending" empire wins the alert by gaining 35% territory control **The continent locks in the case of an attacker win **It is considered a draw if neither the attacker nor defenders meet their win condition **All adversarial alerts have a 1 hour time limit **The 2 minute countdown to the start of an alert was removed **Alerts now have a participation bonus of +30% XP (up from +20%) *Adversarial Alert Rewards **There are 4 possible end conditions and the reward scheme is as follows: **Attacker Dominating Victory (attacker territory is equal to or greater than 85%) ***Attacker reward = 5000 XP ***Defender reward = 500 XP **Defender Victory (defender territory is equal to or greater than 35%) ***Winning Defender reward = 5000 XP ***Losing Defender reward = Portion of 5000 XP (based on their territory control) ***Attacker reward = Portion of 5000 XP (based on their territory control) **Attacker Victory (attacker territory is greater than or equal to 75% but less than 85%) ***Attacker reward = Portion of 5000 XP (based on their territory control) ***Defender reward = Portion of 5000 XP (based on their territory control) **Draw (attacker territory is less than 75% and defender territory is less than 35%) ***Attacker reward = Portion of 5000 XP (based on their territory control) ***Defender reward = Portion of 5000 XP (based on their territory control) *Concurrent alerts are now supported **Multiple alerts can now be active at the same time **You must be on the continent of the alert to see alert status information on the Tab screen **The continent selector on the map screen now displays active alerts and their timers **The warpgate terminal also shows active alerts and their timers *Outfit capture data will clear if continent locking or unlocking changes base to faction other than what captured it. *If the last continent you were on is now locked, it will try to find another continent for you before resorting to VR. *Capture Progress is now reset when a continent becomes locked. *Added lock icon on continent selection drop down to show if a continent is locked. Lethality Changes (Rocket Launchers, Tank Primaries, Bulldog) We have a long term goal to remove some of the excessive lethality in the game. The Liberator belly gun changes made last June were a step in meeting this goal. This goal is not just about reducing vehicle lethality against infantry, but lethality across the board (infantry against vehicles, infantry against infantry, aircraft vs infantry, etc). For this update, we are adjusting the lethality of heavy assault rocket launchers, tank primary weapons and the M60 Bulldog. For most Heavy Assault rocket launchers we are reducing infantry vs infantry lethality by lowering the the blast damage and inner blast radius. The blast damage reduction will render the rocket launchers incapable of a 1 hit kill against full health infantry with blast damage alone. In addition, this will prevent a 1 hit kill on a direct hit against targets using max rank flak armor: *Inner blast damage reduced from 1000 to 750 *Inner blast radius reduced from 0.5 meters to 0.35 meters *Affected launchers **S1 **Nemesis VSH9 **Hades VSH4 **Hawk GD-68 **Shrike **AF-22 Crow **ASP-30 Grounder **M9 SKEP Launcher **ML-7 **NS Annihilator *NS Decimator **Inner Blast damage reduced from 1000 to 650 ***The decimator required a larger blast damage reduction to make it possible for a soldier with max rank flak armor to survive the direct hit **Inner Blast radius reduced from 0.5 meters to 0.35 meters For tank primary weapons, we want to reduce the blast effectiveness of HEAT and HE. HEAT will no longer be able to 1 shot infantry with splash damage alone. For HE, the blast radius will be reduced in size (matching HEAT) but will still retain the ability to 1 shot infantry. The time to reload will also be reduced on the HE to match HEAT/AP. These changes combined should make the difference between HE and HEAT more clean: *HEAT does more damage to tanks on a single hit, can’t 1 hit kill infantry with blast. *HE does less damage to tanks on a single hit but can 1 hit kill infantry with the blast. *All other stats except muzzle velocity should be identical between them. Change Details: *Lightning HEAT **Blast damage reduced from 1000 to 750 *Lightning HE **Time to reload reduced from 3750 to 3000 **Outer blast radius reduced from 8 meters to 5 meters **Inner blast radius reduced from 1.5 meters to 1 meter *Lightning Viper **Blast damage reduced to 450 *Magrider HEAT **Blast damage reduced from 1000 to 750 **Inner blast radius reduced from 1.5 meters to 1 meter *Magrider HE **Time to reload reduced from 4750ms to 3750ms **Outer blast radius reduced from 8 meters to 5 meters **Inner blast radius reduced from 2 meters to 1 meter *Vanguard HEAT **Blast damage reduced from 1000 to 750 **Inner blast radius reduced from 1.5 meters to 1 meter *Vanguard HE **Time to reload reduced from 4750ms to 4000ms **Outer blast radius reduced from 8 meters to 5 meters **Inner blast radius reduced from 2 meters to 1 meter *Prowler AP **Blast damage reduced from 500 to 375 **Prowler Heat **Blast damage reduced from 650 to 450 *Prowler HE **Time to reload reduced from 3500ms to 2500ms **Outer blast radius reduced from 8 meters to 5 meters **Inner blast radius reduced from 1.5 meters to 1 meter Bulldog:Blast damage is being adjusted so that the weapon requires more accurate shots. For the air version, we are making a reduction in its projectile velocity to reduce its effectiveness against air. The velocity will be reduced to the same level of the Zepher. *Blast damage reduced from 600 to 500 *Inner blast radius reduced from 2 meters to 1 meter *Outer blast radius reduced from 6 meters to 5 meters *Air version only: Projectile speed reduced from 250 to 200 mps Canister, PPA, Marauder Tank anti-personnel secondary weapons are all receiving some adjustments to bring them closer together. These changes are intended to be a first step; we may have additional changes for these weapons based on how well these changes work. C85 Canister The area the canister is lacking in the most is range. To increase the effective range we are making two changes. We are increasing the minimum damage and tightening the pellet spread a little. We are also changing it to use a shotgun crosshair. *Pellet spread decreased from 1 degree to 0.9 degrees (1.33 degrees to 1.1 degrees on Harasser) *Minimum damage increased from 80 to 100 *Crosshair changed from standard crosshair to a shotgun crosshair. The minimum damage change should noticeably reduce the amount of hits required against targets outside the max range (42 meters for Van, 31 meters for Harasser). For example, if you were far enough away and only landing an average of two pellets a shot, the min damage change will change that from a 7 shot kill to a 5 shot kill. Proton II PPA We want to address how much the weapon can be spammed and how effective it is at suppressing an area, so we will be reducing its magazine size and ammo capacity. In addition, we are reducing the visual size of the projectile. The projectile was as big as the resulting explosion visual, and that felt weird. *Magazine size reduced from 50 to 20 **Certifications reduced from 5/10/15/20 per rank to 3/6/11/15 per rank *Stock Ammo capacity reduced from 350 to 200 **Certifications reduced from 50 per rank to 20 per rank *Projectile visual scaled down 50% **This has no bearing on its collision detection P525 Marauder For the marauder we are starting with its ability to hit. We are increasing the projectile speed. *Projectile speed increased from 150 to 175 (125 to 150 for Harasser) G30 Walker, A30 Walker and M20 Drake These weapons are intended to be effective against fast moving aircraft but they are simply missing too many shots. So we’re increasing their projectile velocity and normalizing their cone of fires to be similar. M20 Drake *Projectile speed increased from 550 to 750 meters per second *CoF increased from 0.5 degrees to 0.65 degrees A30/G30 Walker *Projectile speed increased from 750 to 1000 meters per second *CoF decreased from 0.75 degrees to 0.65 degrees Repair Tool Repair tool targeting has been adjusted to be based off the vehicles bounding box instead of the origin. This should make the range of the repair tool more consistent regardless of where you are in relation to the vehicle and fix locations where you seem like you should be able to repair the vehicle but can’t. Cruise Control The vehicle version of auto-run, cruise control, should now continue to function when controller focus is no longer on the vehicle; for example when opening the map or alt tabbing. Misc *New Player Studio items have been added! Rejoice in your new potential for beauty. *New loading screen! Out with the old and busted, in with the new hotness. *Changed standard C4 description text and added colored text with instructions how to use. *Updated the default dumbfire VS rocket launcher S1's description. *Updated the NS Decimator description. *Updated the NS Annihilator description. *Changed all NS-7 PDW ribbon/medal strings to no longer contain the word "commissioner" in any of them. *Reworded many consumable descriptions: Nanite Healing Grenade, Nanite Revive Grenade, Medical Kit, Restoration Kit, *Concussion Grenade, Anti-Vehicle Grenade, Flash Grenade. *Facility Turrets now use the same vehicle shader as common pool vehicles. They have been optimized and should be easier to discern from a distance. *Base Turrets have had their textures optimized. *Polish to small placeable objects: *Ammo pack - increased deploy size *Ammo pack, C4, Tank Mine, Proxy Mine, Bouncing Mine - improved physics *Removed the option to toggle motion blur from settings because the feature itself has been temporarily disabled (see Known Issues section below) Bugs Fixed *Everything listed below has been fixed. *Fixed various zone crashes and memory leaks. *Fixed issue where Dalton and Zepher rounds impacting a vehicle would not play the correct impact audio for the vehicle occupants. *Fixed an issue with the /bug UI that allowed the text being typed to be a larger area than the background. *Solstice VE3: Unable to unlock VMS optic attachment with SC *Fixed various animation issues. *Made various fixes to claymore collision. *Fixed various terrain issues on all continents, including indoor plants, broken gravity lifts, weird invisible barriers, and terrain gaps. *ADS is broken with iron sight rocket launchers if dying with full scope weapon previously *Ammo kit icon will now appear in the world correctly. *Barons attachments purchased with certs don't stay unlocked after relogging *Capture points flip factions regardless of players being in the area *Compare Stats: Pellet Count doesn't appear to highlight green on the weapon with more spread *Continent Locking: Lock and Unlock notifications do not appear in chat *Decals: Galaxies only display decals on one side of the vehicle *Deployed vehicles no longer get weapon recoil applied to the vehicle chassis. Recoil is still apply to the weapon. *Drop Pods will sometimes cause death or launch into space after hitting the ground *Engineer: Ammo pack icon appears in the ground *Explosives/Spawn Beacon cannot be destroyed if deployed over water areas *Fixed the shields at Chac Tech Plant. *Implant icon and ammo counter icon overlap while in secondary vehicle positions *Fixed broken LOD skinning on the Xiphos Anti Personnel Turret *Fixed the reversed SCU shields at The Crown and Crossroads Watchtower *Lightnings and Vanguards turrets are showing stretched textures when the turret is turned *Loadout: Functionality of icon button is larger than icon *Medical Applicator firing instructions run off the textbox *NC Infiltrator Lumifiber armor has stretched textures while on the flash *NC05 jackhammer description display auto for fire mode *Added text to better explain the limitations of the NS-10 Burster *NS-30 Vandal: Scope disappears if the darklight flashlight is equipped *The claymore damage now applies 100% if at least one of part of a player intersects the cone of the weapon *Players are no longer able to manipulate the position of claymores by walking through them. Claymores are no longer a *physics object after they land on a solid surface they become a sticky object. *Claymores are once again a directional mine with a 180 degree blast radius and it is safe to stand behind them. *Players gravity becomes reversed if they exit a vehicle onto a grav pad *Squad beacon cooldown timer is incorrect if squad member respawns with squad deploy. *Fixed an issue where No Deploy zones would sometimes prevent base owners from deploying. *The color of the NS-15M should be the same tan color as the NS-11 *TR MAX Lockdown/release missing the usual 'stomping' audio asset *Tutorial directions are missing speaker image *Players should no longer occasionally get stuck at a black screen while logging in with a new character. *Corrected a bug that could cause your implant icon to show over top of your ability or ammo display on the centralized hud. *Unable to unlock the HS/NV Scope for the AS16 NightHawk with SC *Unable to unlock the HS/NV scope for the EM1 with SC *Unable to unlock the HS/NV Scope for the LC2 Lynx with SC *Unable to unlock the S3 (6X) scope for the T1S Cycler with SC *Instant join HUD notification for leaders will no longer appear at all and therefore will no longer get stuck on the user's screen. *Error feedback now given for unsuccessful squad deploy attempts. Should be a visual and aural cue. Known Issues *The tutorial has been disabled temporarily. We had a problem with the scripting when you exit that got into a bad state with the new spawning changes. We have a fix ready to go up with the first hotfix after the update. *Motion Blur has been disabled. It was a factor in the input lag issue, and needs to be retooled to work correctly. We're going to gauge the demand but currently didn't have the bandwidth to add it back in for this update. *Directives help page missing. We wanted to launch with it, but it came in a bit late. This is also ready for the first hotfix. *Directive Tooltips Missing. We are planning on adding these in a future update. *Commissioner Reload is missing an asset. Will be fixed in the first full downtime after the patch. *The Tier 4 Launcher Directives cannot be completed by VS or NC. For each of these factions two launchers are missing directives. This will be fixed in a hotfix later this week. Don’t worry, any medals on the missing weapons will count when we fix it. *The Tier 2 Sidearms directive for the NS-38 Underboss is erroneously wanting the gold medal instead of the silver. This will be fixed in a hotfix later this week. *Ejection seat in the Sunderer. A couple seats in the Sundy will launch players out with too much force. We’ll be hotfixing this, but have fun with it over the next day or so. Category:Game Update